Save you so you can save me
by CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: Minaka Rivers is with the 89th training corps and gets the preposition of her life, to train with the survey corps early. There she meets Erwin Smith, a guy of her dreams will romance ensue? and how will her Cousin captain Levi handle her little crush?( I don't own snk or it's canon characters, but I do own my oc's)
1. Chapter 1

I first joined the survey corps when I turned 16, I have a late birthday. I remember joining because I wanted to be able to see the land. I really want to see the ocean, the rivers, the mountains, I just want to live free of these monsters.

"Cadet Rivers please demonstrate to everyone else how to use the 3D Maneuver gear." said our instructor. I nodded and got myself set in the contraption to practice the 3D maneuver gear.

"See how she stays upright, notice how she balances with only the slightest of movements." said the instructor. " Now get into pairs and do the same."

Many teenagers had troubles, though some excelled pretty quickly, Reiyna was not one of them.

"Just try to imagine you're floating, the slightly move you legs, only a centimeter each. That's it, and then-"

"Cadet Rorna?! What do you think you're doing?" yelled the instructor over at Reiyna.

"I'm learning to use the maneuver gear sir." she answered quite seriously, and loudly.

"You and Cadet Rivers are needed in my office now!" he yelled before walking off to see the other cadets 'progress'.

Reiyna and I walked past the cabins, up the hill and to the instructor's office. We knocked on the door and heard a voice from within say, "come in."

"Cadet Rorna, Cadet Rivers just the people I wanted to see." said a man with very short brown hair, green eyes and a very stern expression.

"yes sir, that's us." I said .

"sit, relax I have very good news for you two." said the man. "I'm commander Keith Shadis from the survey corps. You two have been the top of your class since the very beginning and I have a preposition for you two."

We nodded to show we were listening.

" You two can train with actual soldiers from the survey corps, you'll still graduate with the 89th training corps but after you graduate and assuming you were planning on joining the survey corps you'll already be going on expeditions and be on a squad. What do you say?"

" Would we be training with the squad we'd be put on sir?" I asked.

"yes, and you'd both be on very close training schedules." Commander Shadis said. "so what you girls say?"

"would we sleep where our squad does or here at the cabins?" Reiyna asked.

"you'd sleep at HQ where your squad will sleep, you'll also be staying with one survey corps solider. You can meet them now if you would like to go through with this preposition."

"I'll do it, anything to fulfill my dream" I said my fists clenching slightly. _ This would bring me closer to the danger but it would also bring me closer to seeing outside the walls, seeing the ocean even._

" Me too sir." Reiyna said smiling at me. I smiled back a thanks that I wasn't going in alone.

"Smith could you and Captain Levi come in here please?"

Two men walked through the door. One was about my height with black hair, cold, gray, emotionless eyes and was my cousin Levi.

"Levi?" I asked puzzled to see my cousin after all these years.

"Hello Minaka, how have you been?" he asked very monotonously. I jumped up from my seat and did the most unprofessional thing ever, hug my cousin.

"Minaka can you get off please?" he asked.

"Sorry, Levi. " the commander, Reiyna and the other man looked at me with very strange looks. "Sorry, haven't seen my cousin in a very, very long time." I said.

"It's alright, I never knew you had a cousin Levi." said the commander. " Anyways we all know Levi now, the other captain is Erwin Smith."

Erwin Smith was a very tall man, at least a foot taller than my 5'1 frame. He had piercing blue eyes, blonde hair which had a brown under layer in the back, and was very handsome in general.

"Hello." he said, holy fuck does he have a deep voice!

"Minaka will be working with Smith and Reiyna will be working with Levi, we would have done it the other way had we known the two of you were cousins but we had no prior information about this.

"you're now dismissed, girls you can grab your stuff from the cabin and then you're excused form training the rest of the day to tour HQ with the Captains." The commander finished and we were dismissed.

Reiyna and Levi went to talking, which was quite odd for Reiyna being the shyer one of us two and Levi... Levi is practically silent. So that left Smith and I to talk.

"So I'm Minaka River, but please call me Minaka... you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yeah, and you already know I'm Captain Smith but you can call me Erwin. Figures we should at least get used to each other since we'll be spending a lot of time together." Erwin said.

"oh okay, so how old are you anyways?" I asked.

"20, you?"

"I'm 14, about to turn 15 in... 3 weeks actually." I said hoping to at least get something out of him. " And hey don't you know you never ask a woman her age?" I sarcastically asked.

"Yes, but you did ask me mine." He smirked down at me, _ god he's attractive _I thought. " so how much stuff do you have to get?" he asked.

"let's see, clothes, my diary, my hair stuff and some little knickknacks from my family, so not that much except mainly clothes." I said making the count on my fingers.

" I'm guessing you don't need help packing then?"

"No but I would like the company though" I said opening the door to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled out my clothes and diary out and shoved them in my bag. Then I proceeded to grab my stuffed shark , Bruce, that my mother made for me when I was little and carefully put him in my bag.

"So why'd you agree to do this?" Erwin asked sitting on the bed adjacent to mine .

"My dream." I said.

"And that dream would be?"

"This probably sounds silly to anyone but Reiyna but my brother told me the story of the little mermaid once. You know that one where the mermaid falls in love with a human?" Erwin nodded confirming he knew the tale. "Well every time he said something about the ocean it made me want to go there. But with all these titans around I very well can't no can I?

"So I decided that I would join the recon corps in hopes to help exterminate these titans so I can one day see the ocean. Pretty silly right?" I smiled looking down at the floor.

"Similar to many? Yes. Cliche? Maybe. But silly? No." Erwin said. " Your dream is actually a good one rather than ' I want to get glory for this' or ' It seems cool' or even ' so I can pick up chicks'" Erwin added getting up and giving me a pat on the back.

"Thanks you're the first person to not laugh." I said.

"well next time someone laughs just tell me and I'll come to your rescue" Erwin smiled, _he has a really welcoming smile._

"Ready to go?" he asked as I put my last item in my bag. I nodded and tried to lift my heavy bag. "Here let me help." Erwin said picking up the bag with ease.

"Thanks Erwin." I smiled grabbing my smaller bag which was just some womanly things.

Erwin and I walked out the door, this would be the last time I'd ever walk through the cabin door.

"We'll be riding horses back to HQ, are you familiar with horse back riding?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah, my mum and younger sister loved it so I kind of got into it too." I said scratching one of the horses behind the ears.

He was a palomino Thoroughbred with a white mane and tail. _I'm just surrounded by tall people and animals today aren't I? _ I thought glancing from the horse to Erwin.

"This will be your horse Minaka, no one's named him yet so you can pick his name or not." Erwin said getting on his horse.

"OK I'll name him Acer, Ace for short" I said.

Now when I rode my horses back home, I had a mounting block but now it was just the ground to the stirrup. _I got this_ I thought putting my leg in the stirrup, I grabbed the top of the saddle and **tried ** to swing my leg over to the other stirrup. That failed miserably with my ass landing on the ground with a thump.

"Need some help over there Minaka?" Erwin called from atop his horse.

"No I got this thanks." I said dusting myself off. I tried to get on the saddle again. Fail. I tried again. Fail. I tried again. Fail. Finally I got sick of Erwin's chuckling, though it was cute, and asked for his help.

"OK put your foot in the stirrup and I'll hoist you up, OK?" he asked, I nodded. " Oh wait you have some dirt in your hair. Let me get that" he said brushing some of it off and then running his fingers through it quick to get out any left over dirt. _ God I hope he doesn't notice me blushing like an idiot._

"There, sorry it looked weird having little specks of brown all over your beautiful black hair" he apologized.

"Oh no it's fine. Thanks a lot Erwin." I said biting my lip slightly.

" well lets get on that horse and back to HQ so we can get you settled in." Erwin said.

I slid my foot in the stirrup and grabbed the top of the saddle like earlier. Then Erwin made a make shift step with his hands. I placed my other foot there and Erwin hoisted me up as I pulled. As I swung my leg over Erwin used his hand to help steady me which either fortunately or unfortunately involved touching my ass.

"There you go." he said once I was securely on the horse.

"Thanks again Erwin." I smiled at him, then a sudden thought occurred to me. "Where's Reiyna and Levi?" I asked looking around.

"They left earlier, Levi likes to get stuff done as quick as possible."

"Oh well we should probably get going too." I said nudging Acer to start off walking.

We rode in silence for a little while before Erwin spoke up.

"So minaka are you doing OK? Leaving your friends behind to do this? Maybe even a boyfriend?" he asked riding next to me.

"Yeah Reiyna's really my only friend and I have no boyfriend to leave behind, been single since the day I left home and even before then" I said.

"Oh really, I don't see how a pretty girl like you could ever be single."

"It's a lot more plausible than it seems, a lot of guys want a beautiful girl with very little personality and is willing to do anything they want to do. Which is the opposite of me, I mean I'm pretty but not gorgeous or beautiful like Reiyna. And unlike some people I actually have a personality and want to do what I want to do when I want to do it.

"sorry that was an unnecessary rant there..." I apologized twirling some of my black hair between my fingers. _ My hair's getting longer, it's almost to my waist. Wonder how long Erwin likes a girls hair to be- stop that right now he's a captain you haven't even graduated yet, get your mind back on track._

"It's fine Minaka I don't mind at all you're very interesting actually." He said ruffling my hair slightly.

The rest of the ride we just talked and enjoyed each others company. And I have to say I've learned a lot about Erwin Smith and the Survey corps.

Erwin is indeed single.

Erwin likes to read.

Erwin thinks I'm beautiful.

And most importantly my room will be right next to Erwin's

Wait did I say Erwin and the Survey corps, I meant Erwin.

"Well here we are, ready for your tour?"


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin and I rode into HQ and it was amazing. The entire building was made of stones and was just very beautiful.

"We'll put the horses in the stable and then we can go to our room." Erwin said motioning to the stables. He rode ahead so I wouldn't get lost and directed me to the stable.

We put Acer and Erwin's horse, Monoke, in the stables before actually going inside the building.

"So, what's it like at HQ? Is it really busy and loud? Or quiet and pretty calm? Or is it-"

"Minaka, calm down I'll tell you everything on the tour, just relax." Erwin flashed me a smile. "What do you want to see first?" he asked pulling off his green cloack with the wings of freedom on the back.

"I don't know, I'm really bad at decisions. I'm hungry though... can we grab a snack?" I asked glancing around the entrance.

To get inside the stone edifice you went through two wooded doors. Past those wooded doors was the intersection of two hallways, you could continue going straight or you could go to the right. All the floors and walls were stone for protection and looks I guess. It was really beautiful and there were lanterns all along the walls for the evening, and most importantly the dark...

" nice huh?" Erwin asked pulling me away from my little space out session there.

"It's amazing." _ and I wasn't just talking about the building _I thought. For the first time since I had met Erwin that day I could see his actutal body. He wore the same Recon corps jacket and harness like everyone else. Under the jacket he wore a white button up shirt, 2 buttons left unbuttoned at the top and a green bolo tie around his neck.

Now I was in really good shape after all the training I had gone through but Erwin was the poster boy of in shape. His arms were toned and so were his long legs, from what I could tell. So things I've found wrong with Erwin, smile: nope, hair: nope, voice: nope, physical condition: nope, sweet jesus what is wrong with him? What can his damn quirk be?!

"Minaka ready?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry."

"Got a little lost in your thoughts there?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah, you could day that. Sorry." I apologized.

"'It's quite all right, happens to me all the time." Erwin mused running his long finger through his golden hair, as if ** that **doesn't make me want him more.

" So for food, we can go to the right, come on."

I followed Erwin down the stone halls and eventually we came to two more wooden doors.

" So this is where most people eat, some eat in their offices or rooms. People usually eat with their squads mainly because we rarely have two squads on simliar schedules." Erwin announced opening the doors. The room had a lot of tables each with one or two candles on them, the room was empty so it seemed much more eerie than it should have been.

"why don't you have squads on the same schedule?" I asked leaning in the room slightly.

"Oh it just some squads train longer than others or some prefer to eat earlier, it's just very rare that any two squads or more end up on the same schedule." He said. " you can go in the room you know? Here didn't you say you were hungry?" I nodded " Let me make you a small snack, our squad usaully eats in about 2 hours."

Erwin lead me into the room and to the table our squad usually ate dinner at. The table was in the back right corner away from the door, it was also away from some of the louder squads.

Erwin and I called back and forth from the kitchen as he whipped up some soup.

"Your dinner is served, mademoiselle." he said setting the food in front of me.

"Merci, I mean-"

"De rein." Erwin cut me off before I could correct myself to use english.

"Parle vous francais?" I asked (Do you speak french?).

"No Levi occasionally says something in french and I've picked up some of the more common phrases." Erwin responded, in english. " now do you speak french, like actually speak it unlike me?" He asked sitting down next to me.

" Yeah, I grew up speaking it at home with... with my parents." I muttered the last part.

"Wanna talk about it?" Erwin said placing his hand on mine., I shook my head no. " well if you ever need anything just come get me. Speaking of which you haven't see your room yet."

"You said it was right next to yours right?" I asked sipping some soup from the spoon.

"Yeah how about after you eat we go finish the tour ending it in you room?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sounds good. Are you going to eat?" I asked.

"No, I'm not usually hungry."

I finished eating in about 10 minutes, I'ma slow eater ok, and we cleaned up and went to finish the tour.

" Ok so in case you ever forget your room is the 3rd door to the left of the stairs and mine is the 2nd, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, wait where is my stuff?" I asked realizing that whole time we didn't have my stuff.

" Mike probably got it. Is it in there?" He asked. I opened the door and...oh he's good.

"Yeah thanks Erwin, what else is there to do?" I asked not wanting to end the tour but also wanting to relax for a bit.

"There's nothing else, I'll just grab for you for dinner in about an hour. Sound good?"

"Yeah thankx." I smiled twirling a bit of my hair.

"Oh and Minaka?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax okay, it'll all be alright." Erwin said walking down the hall.

I walked in my room and closed the door before flopping down on my bed for a nice little rest. _ That man has already figured me out hasn't he? _


	4. Chapter 4

"Minaka, wake up...Minaka come on time for dinner"

"Hmmm... what?" I groaned parting my eyelids slightly to see two very tall blonde men.

"Minaka, it's me Erwin time to get up time for your first dinner with the squad." Erwin whispered his breathe hot on my neck.

"I'm tired let me sleep I'm not hungry anymore." Now I know that sounds really weird but when I'm sleeping I wanna fucking sleep, i'll even sleep through meals.

"Minaka come on you'll complain later." I still didn't move "fine I'll just carry you down."

I felt Erwin pick me up in his strong arms and carry me out of my room.

"Fuck Jesus, what the fucking hell?!" I practically shrieked as he carried me down the hall.

"Good morning sleeping beauty how was your slumber?" erwin asked with a charming smile that rivaled Prince Charming for the title.

"Hi um I slept very well... why are you carrying me again?" I asked.

"You wouldn't wake up for dinner so I said I'd carry you down."

"Oh I appreaciate the offer but can you please put me down I'm scaredd I'm going to hit my head all the way up here." I said pulling my head close to Erwin's. He put me down gently, as to make sure I wouldn't be hurt at all and then I was immeadiately sniffed by some blonde man with some facil hair.

"umm hi...Erwin who is this?" I asked hugging close to Erwin's frame. Erwin though shocked at how close at how I had gotten carefully placed his arm around me.

"Oh that's just Mike, he has a habit of sniffing people when he first meets them, it's okay he's not going to hurt you, he is part of our squad." Erwin said playing with my hair slightly.

" Oh," I said pulling away from Erwin with a small light blush " hi Mike do I smell nice?" I asked trying to be friendly, he said nothing.

"Mike is usually very quiet before dinner he'll perk up in a bit." Erwin reassured me that I either didn't smell bad or that I just wasn't wanted here, I think it was both.

Mike, Erwin and I all made our way down to the dinning room. There were a lot more squads there than I had expected, about two or three.

"I thought you said most squads don't eat at the same time." I recollected aloud.

"Yeah, most squads." he said "come on let's go eat" Erwin lead the way to where our squad ate and there sat a young woman.

She looked to be about mid to early twenties. She had her burgundy brown hair tied back in a high messy pony tail. She had her bangs hang loose in free in her face only moving for her glasses.

"Captain, you guys are late." She said she had a soft voice but one that was full of command. " Ohhh who's this young lady?" She asked looking at me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Hanji." erwin said sitting down. Mike sat next to the woman who was named Hanji so I sat next to the only person I felt really ocmfortable around, Erwin.

"What's your name little girl?" Hanji asked.

"I'm Minaka Rivers I was sent here to train with you guys since I've excelled beyond my peers. I came here with my friend Rei though she's in my cousins squad." I introduced myself.

"Oh that's nice I'm Zoe Hanji, part of erwin's squad." Hanji formally introduced herself.

"Who's your cousin Minaka?" Mike asked sipping some of his drink

"Me,"Levi said appearing behind Hanji practically out of no where. "Mianka"

"Que?" which is what in french.

"Erwin est vous derange?" Levi asked.(Is erwin bothering you?)

"Non pas du tout." I smiled glaning at Erwin abit. ( No not at all)

"Bien si il ne me dit et je vaisle manipuler." meaning if he does let me know and I'll handle Levi walked away to go join his squad.

"Wow didn't know Levi even had family." Mike said in a slight state of awe. " now that I think of it you two look and smell similar." Mike mused.

"Thanks, I think." I took a bite of my food and I immediately had to take a sip of my drink, which so happened to be some liquor of some sort.

"Hey am I aloud to be drinking this, I think it has alcohol?" I whispered to Erwin not wanting to get in trouble on my first day.

"Do you want it, I don't really care if you have it or not." Smith whispered back.

"I don't know, should I just keep drinking it? I mean it tastes pretty good." I said drinking a little more.

"Sure go ahead, if you want water later I can get you some." Erwin said giving me a small smile. I_ think I'm going to like it here _I thought going back to dinner.

I got to know the squad very well, for example hanji loves science, mike is really good at fighting and Erwin wants to be in command of the survey corps one day.

"So what's your dream Minaka?" Mike asked, the rest of the squads had left so it was just us four now.

"This sounds really stupid and it's really unlikely but I want to see the ocean. Ever since my brother read me the little mermaid as a kid, which probably wasn't that long ago I've wanted to feel the sand between my toes. To smell the salty sea air and to feel the cool waves against my skin." I mused getting a little lost in my thoughts.

"It's not unlikely if you really want it to be real." Hanji said taking my hand. " My dream is to be able to communicate with the titans and find out why they've been doing all this, and one day I know it will happen." Hanji smiled at me, she has a really calming smile.

"Yeah Minaka don't let anyone tell you different okay?" Mike said.

"Thanks guys" I smiled with a few tears.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?1 I'm sorry little girl we made you cry! Come here." Hanji ran over to me wrapping me in a very tight, comforting hug.

"I'm fine I've just never had any really nice people to call my friends, and now I have three." I smiled at the squad. Mike and Erwin smiled comforting smiles at me as Hanji squealed about how much fun we'll have being friends.

"So if this isn't too personal or intrusive, what are your guys' dreams?" I asked wiping my eyes a little.

" To be able to live outside the walls with my wife, Stephanie." Mike revealed to me.

"Umm I guess be commander of the survey corps, and after all the titans are gone to be able to settle down with which ever girl is silly enough to marry me." Erwin said.

"You mean Lucky enough Captain?" Hanji smiled. _I guess I'm silly enough to find myself attracted to you_ I thought.

Later we all went back to our rooms and the night closed in...


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes peered out from my blankets into the darkness all around me. There was a little moonlight peering through my windows but not enough to let me relax and sleep.

After dinner the squad had all gone back to their rooms, Erwin was kind enough to walk me to mine. The alcohol had made me just a little disoriented, not drunk just a little disoriented. Once I was safe inside my room I had laid down for bed in hopes that I'd get a good first night's rest, but I was sorely mistaken.

"It's okay minaka, it's just dark, pitch black, and terrifying." I shuttered " here why don't I sing a song to make myself feel better. Yeah that's a good idea.

" Hush little baby.. don't say a w-word momma's gonna.. buy you a mockingbird..." I tried singing but only stuttered and shook in my pajamas.

_Maybe I should go get Erwin._

_ No it's not fair to make him stay awake._

_ But I am scared._

_ But he's your Captain and he needs his sleep._

_ But_

" Oh for crying out loud I'm just gonna do it." I said slowly pulling my blankets down to my waist.

"Ready set... GO!" I yelled running out side my room right into a soldier or cadet, I don't know it was a some random guy.

"You okay ma'am?" he asked looking down at me on the floor.

"Yeah sorry." I said as he helped me up.

"Better be careful next time you could get really hurt." the man said before walking away.

I dusted my self off,though there wasn't much dust and walked over to Erwin's door. At least I think Erwin's door was the one on my right...

"What the hell do you want?" Came the voice of a very annoyed female.

"Oh sorry wrong room, I'm super sorry, sorry..." I said before going to the door left of my room hoping it was Erwin's. _ Better be or he lied to me_ I thought.

I knocked on the door and heard someone grumble before getting out of bed with a creaking. Footsteps neared the door and I could see the light it was disrupting from the crack beneath the door. I took a big gulp as the door was open.

"Minaka, what are you doing up?" Asked a very sleepy, shirtless Erwin.

"I was scared, it was dark and-"

"Come on you can sleep with me tonight." He said opening the door more to let me in.

"You sure?" I asked. _ He looks really good with his hair a mess, I mean it looks nice when it's combed but looks really laid back and chill here. Can you describe hair with chill?_

" Yes now come on" he said pulling me in the room.

I walked over to the bed, the room looked just like mine except bigger and more.. barren. There were no pictures, or trinkets granted he is a twenty year old man so I guess he wouldn't have trinkets but still.

"What scared you?" Erwin asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Thedark..." I said jumbling the two words into one and trailing off at the end.

"What was that?" he asked coming closer to me.

"Thedark.." I said a bit louder but still jumbling my words.

"One more time please." I took a deep breathe and said,

"The dark, I have a huge fear of the dark." I looked down at the ground. I want to be in the recon corps and kill titan and I'm still afraid of the dark.

"Okay lie down, do you need anything to sleep?" Erwin asked.

"You're not going to make a comment about my fear of the dark?" I asked a bit dumbfounded.

"No do you want me to?" he asked fixing his hair a bit before going back to bed, the same bed as me.

"Well I don't care but most people make comments about it." I said pulling the blankets over me.

"OK here you gonna be okay? Want me to read you a story?" Erwin asked, I nodded. He then went over to a bookcase in the corner and picked a book out before coming to sit in bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms before opening the book.

"Close your eyes it'll help you sleep." I did as he said and snuggled up to his warm, toned body. "There once was a kingdom under the sea..." but before he could finish I said,

" there lived the king, King Triton, with his seven beautiful daughters." I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. "You remembered that this is my favourite book."

"Yeah now sleep okay Minaka?" he said closing the book and turning the lantern to a very dim light in the room.

"Hey Erwin." he looked down at me. " Thank you." I smiled curling up in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a weight on my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Erwin, _ that's right I slept in his room 'cause I got scared_. I turned to face him, _he looks so cute when he's asleep, like he's at peace_.

Erwin slept with a slight smile on his face and his blonde hair hanging over his closed blue eyes. His breathing was smooth and low, when he breathed in I could feel it next to me on my skin, he was very warm.

I snuggled back into the crook between his arm and his chest and went back to sleep. We laid like that for I don't know how long but I can say that I loved every minute.

"mhmmm Minaka you awake yet?" Erwin asked waking from his slumber. Instead of responding I cracked my eyes open before closing them immeadiately.

"Minaka it may be saturday and we do have today off, but I need to get up and wash off." Erwin whispered down to me.

"Mhmm Erwin, five more minutes please.. don't leave me I'm still scared, it's dark." I mumbled clinging on to him. That wasn't a lie either it was dark, my eyes were closed and as we all know I'm terrified of the dark.

"Minaka it's morning the suns out open your eyes, it's okay I'm here." Erwin cooed running a hand through my hair.

I opened my eyes and woke up to the greatest sight ever, Erwin smiling down at me and holding me.

"Morning..." I said sitting up a bit in Erwin's bed, wait Erwin's bed?!

"Did you sleep better after you came in here?" Erwin asked doing the same.

"Yeah thanks a lot Erwin, umm so I'll go and see you later, tomorrow...Monday?" I said/ asked sliding out of the bed, my hair still a big, long, black, tangled mess.

"Yeah here let me fix your hair sit there." Erwin said grabbing a comb from his dresser.

When he sat back down he began to run the brush along the ends of my hair taking the tablges out from the bottom up. It was soothing to have someone do this for me Levi used to but...

The best part was probably the fact that Erwin cared enough to let me sleep with him, not like that, and to brush my hair this morning.

"So Minaka did your fear stem from anywhere? If that's not too personal." Erwin asked still brushing my waist long hair.

"Well this is kind of sad but when I was a little girl I used to sleep with a candle in my room. One night my parents went out and I didn't have anyone to blow the candle out before bed. When I woke up I was outside with Levi he was spending the night, but he went to bed before that morning I found out my parents had come home and the candle had started a fire... Levi had woken up and got me out but mum and dad we're so lucky.

"after that I was too afraid to sleep in the dark because everytime I closed my eyes I could only see my parents screaming and burning" I said beginning to cry alittle.

"Minaka come here." Erwin said coming to sit next to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and just let me cry onto his broad shoulder.

"Hey Erwin." I said looking up at his face with his sparkling blue eyes. " Thanks for all you've done for me in the past two day, it means a lot." I smiled hugging him because I was happy not because I was scared or sad just because I was happy to have such a great guy for a captain.

So I know Erwin's been really ooc these past chapter but I think he used to be a pretty playful open guy before he became commander or was in the survey corps a long time. And the first chapters were written before a choice with no regrets came out... sorry. Hope you guys still like this story. Next Chapter will be better. -Cap


	7. Chapter 7

I was walking down the hall looking for Reiyna's room, or hoping to see someone who knew where her room would be.

_Where are you best friend, I have thing to talk to you about_ I thought.

After I had finished having a breakdown I left Erwin's room and got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Though it only being my second day got lost, but knowing Reiyna she'd know where to go.

I walked around for what seemed like ages before bumping into someone, literally. I landed on my butt and looked up to see a tall man, of about average height with a blonde and brown undercut.

"Oh sorry little lady, are you okay?" He asked reaching down to help me up.

"I'm fine thanks" I said once I was on my feet again. "Hi I'm new here, name's Minaka Rivers" I outstretched a hand as I introduced myself.

"I'm Aururo Bozado, part of the special operations squad under command of Captain Levi." He said shaking my hand lightly, I guess he thought I was frail and didn't want to break my small hand?

"Wait special operations? With my cousin, Levi?" I asked. _ Reiyna's in that squad, well for the time being, maybe he knows where she is._

"Cousin? Wait Captain Levi-"

"Yeah her room should be next door to the Captain's turn right and third door on your left-" then some blood came outed cutting him off quick and finishing my question even quicker.

"Yeah her room should be next door to the Captain's turn right and third door on your left-" then some blood came out of his mouth. He had bit his tongue.

"Okay thank you!' I called running off to go find Reiyna.

I got to what I hoped was her door and knocked waited a few minutes before hearing her call.

"Coming, give me a minute please."

"Reiyna it's me let me in we have no boundaries between us anymore." I laughed a bit.

"Minaka! Hey come on in, just open the door." She called from inside, I did as she said.

Her room looked a lot like mine, except the bed was in the corner, well looked moved to the corner. She had a small set of shelves in the opposing corner and a small mirror on her dresser.

"Minaka you survived day one! Oh thank sweet Jesus!" Reiyna yelled jumping at me. Her even shorter frame clung onto mine as though she had thought I was dead.

"Hey you made it too, how's being in the squad with my cousin?" I asked.

"It's okay you've got a pretty nice cousin."

"Nice isn't the best word for Levi, more like cold, standoffish maybe even rude or selfish? Any of those ringing a bell?" I asked giving her a look of sarcasm.

"No he's really sweet barely left me alone all day." Reiyna smiled tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Wait, you're hair it's all neat." she said taking one of the two front strands I always left loose.

"My hair's always neat, what do you mean it's neat today." I pulled my hair back. _ Should I tell her how Erwin and I kind of slept in his room last night, and how he brushed my hair and -_

"Oi! Snap out of it Rivers. What's going on in that busy little mind of yours?" she asked rubbing her wrist a bit, like she did when she was onto something.

"Nothing... not at the moment." I answered raising an eyebrow at why she thought she was onto something from my hair.

"You like someone, don't you?" she inquired staring deep into my grayish green eyes.

"no I don't." I gave her the typical Levi death glare, hey after years of being related to him and hanging with him you pick up a few things. " What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You're hair has a small braid on the side, you didn't do that for anyone did you?"

"No but he must have done it for me..." I said feeling around for the braid, I found it. I pulled it around to my field of vision carefully, it was small but smooth with very few hairs out of place.

"Who's **HE** Minaka?"

"Just er...n" I mumbled the name.

"One more time please."

"Erw...n"

"Repete si'l vous plait" She asked knowing I hated lying in french.

"Il est Erwin. I mean he is Erwin.." I said responding in french then switching back to English.

"Wait you mean your captain Erwin?" I nodded.

"He's really sweet, and tall and I only slept in his room because it was really dark and I was terrified-"

"aww you're so cute 'naka!" Reiyna squealed poking my cheek. I pushed her hand away with a blush.

" Yeah yeah thanks Reirei, so what's the story with your squad what are they like?" I asked changing the subject like I usually did when embaressed or upset.

"I'll tell you over breakfast, we may even be able to meet them down there." she said pulling me out of the room and down to breakfast.

In the cafeteria, or eating hall or just place of food I saw a lot of people,most of whom I didn't recognize. There were more people than I saw last night at dinner,

"Reiyna!" I turned my head to see a short young woman, about Reiyna's height of 5'1". " Hey why don't we eat together, she came jogging, well more like fast walking, at us.

"Sure, Oh Minaka this is Petra Ral, she's part of you're cousin's squad. And Petra this is my best friend, and Captain's cousin, Minaka Rivers." Reiyna introduced us to each other.

"Hello Ms. Rivers," Petra smiled as she outstretched her hand to me. Petra was short with light red, more auburn, hair and bottle hazel eyes. She had a welcoming smiled and seemed very friendly, she also wore a cravat like Levi.

" Hey just call me Minaka please, Ms makes me sound old." I said shaking her hand.

"well come on I'm eating over here" Petra pointed to a table with a guy with blonde hair and a small pony tail, well more like hair pinned back.

Reiyna and I got our food and sat on the side of the table opposite of Petra and the man.

"Oh hey Erd, Minaka this is Erd" Reiyna gestured at the man.

"Hey," He said he had a warm smile and seemed to pretty easy going the more I talked to him. Most of breakfast was spent talking about Reiyna and my first day and how it went. Also Erd and Petra wanting to know Levi as a kid, I only told them what I knew Levi would, my cousin can be scary lets just leave it at that...

Evening came quicker than I had thought and I had to face another dark night...

_I could always go get Erwin again- NO! You already bugged him last night- But then again I'm terrified and I'm of no use to anyone tired- NOPE! Not going to disturb him._

"Erwin" I knocked on his door once " Erwin, I'm scared again..." no answer " Okay I'm sorry I'll leave."

" Minaka what are you doing outside my door?" Erwin said coming towards me from the blackness that enveloped the hallway.

"Oh umm nothing..." I said slowly turning back towards my room.

"You were scared again weren't you?"

"Well no not exactly..."

"I'll ask again, you were scared again weren't you?" Erwin asked putting his hand next to my head on the wall. He was only inches away from me, I could smell his scent. He smelled like... well I can't actually describe it, bet you Mike could though.

"OK fine I was scared." I huffed crossing my arms. He chuckled, "hey that's not funny Erwin." I pouted and then seeing his smile up close I couldn't stay mad, I began to laugh.

"Come on you can sleep with me tonight." Erwin said taking my hand and pulling me inside his room where I'd get another good night's sleep.

**So hey hope ya'll have liked it so far, thanks to all of you who have followed, favourite or reviewed on this story means a lot to me. How am I doing honestly? So yeah I only own my oc's, please continue to support me if you like it :) - CAP**


	8. Chapter 8

"Minaka wake up, time for training." Erwin whispered in my ear. His breathe was hot against my cool neck and his voice was rough, like every morning of the past 3 weeks.

"I … don't wanna go stay in bed with me." I grumbled wrapping my arms around his torso.

I had begun sleeping in Erwin's room with him rather than in mine with only the dark. With him I felt safe, a lot safer than most people could ever feel inside the walls.

"Mina, come on the sooner you get up the sooner we can train, the sooner you can just relax." Erwin had taken to calling me Mina, like a little pet name for me.

"Fine, I'll you meet you outside my door?" I asked getting out Erwin's bed. My hair was a mess like usual and my shirt, well Erwin's shirt, hung off my shoulder slightly. Yeah I also began wearing one of his shirts because, well I don't know why but he didn't say no so I guess it's okay.

I went back to my room to brush out my hair which I then put into a long fishtail braid. Then I washed my face a bit before putting on my white pants, my white collared shirt and my training corps jacket.

_Today's the day_ I thought to well no one but myself. _The day I graduate and see where I ranked and start my career officially in the survey corps. Will I still stay in Erwin's squad? Of course that's what Shadis told me. But what if they find me more suited for some one else's squad. Well you can still see him every night. STOP! Don't think like that it's dirty. But I mean it's true... _

Now while I was doing all this I was putting on my harness and lost track of what I was doing and THUD!

"Mina you okay?!" Erwin yelled to me from outside the door.

"Yeah can you come in here please?" I called back to him from the floor. Erwin walked through the door on an all too familiar sight, me on the floor tangled in my harness.

"Really Mina?" He asked sarcastically, " That's 17 times in 3 weeks, you've got to stop this you'll hurt your pretty face." He flirted. Did I mention we had also gotten a bit flirty in the past 3 weeks.

OK so recap really quickly I've been in that program with the Survey corps, that one where I train and still graduate with them, for about 3 weeks. Good? OK moving on, today is the day I graduate and become an official member of the survey corps, hopefully I'll have ranked in the top ten. I am in this program because I'm in the top of the class. My best friend Reiyna Rorna is in this program with me and is in my cousin Levi's squad, she has a crush on him I think. Oh and I'm in Captain Erwin Smith's squad, and I'm not afraid to say I have a huge crush on him, I sleep in his room every night because I'm afraid of the dark and I just call him Erwin. That's about it, oh also my name is Minaka Rivers.

"Aww thanks for being so worried dear." I said sitting helplessly as Erwin untied me from my harness catastrophe.

"Your welcome, now come on lets go get some breakfast and then train." Erwin said getting my arms out of my harness. Once I was untangled and on my feet Erwin helped me with putting it on correctly.

We walked down the stairs and then to the dining hall where 2-3 other squads were eating breakfast. The two of us got our breakfast and went to sit with Mike and Hanji, though there was someone else there.

She had choppy blonde hair at varying lengths the longest pieces grazing her shoulders. Her eyes were a vibrant green that matched her v neck tee shirt. She had scars on her collar bone and some on her neck, how she got them I can only imagine titans. The last thing I noticed was that she wore a wedding ring and seemed very close to Mike.

"Hey guys, Stephanie haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" Erwin greeted the table and the girl who I was guessing is named Stephanie.

"Hey Erwin, I've been good, who's this young lady?" she asked.

"I'm Minaka Rivers, nice to meet you." I said in a hushed tone, scared of meeting new people like always.

"Hi Minaka I'm Stephanie, Mike's wife." Stephanie introduced herself.

"Wait so you're the Stephanie I've heard so much about?" I asked rhetorically but if Mike wanted to he could correct me.

"I guess so." she smiled. Her smile was honest and full of joy, there were very few thing most people smiled about but she seemed to smile at a lot of things.

"Oh he's only said good things like how pretty you are or how fun you are nice things ."

"Good wouldn't want an argument with this perfect man" Stephanie said giving Mike a kiss on the cheek. "So Minaka I see you're wearing a training corps jacket care to explain?" she asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Well since my friend Reiyna and I are the top of our class Commander Shadis invited us to train with a squad Assuming we join the survey corps when we graduate then we stay with that squad, kinda like an internship I guess." I said taking a small bite out of my bread. For breakfast I had a piece of bread, some eggs and a glass of orange juice, normal breakfast.

"So will you be joining the survey corps?" Hanji asked. Everyone seemed nervous if I was staying with them to which I answered,

"Of course I could never leave you guys." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Erwin smile at me, like a smile of relief. _He couldn't like me could he... _

Before we left for training Mike gave Stephanie a long kiss, ruffled her hair and told her ' I love you'. _ I wonder if I'll ever meet the one and be able to have relationship like them I_ thought to myself.

Training went like usual quick but full of work then we ate lunch and then it was time for graduation, nerves activate now. While getting ready I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes? Who it?" I called. I was in my bathroom fixing my hair from training.

"It's me Erwin, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just fixing my hair." I said dragging my brush through a knot.

"I just wanted to talk you before your graduation, if that's okay?" Erwin asked. He had a slight shake to his voice, not at all like his usual confident tone.

I walked over to join him in the main room, well the only other part of my room that isn't the bathroom. I brought the brush with me so I could finish my hair.

"I just want you to know that even if you change your mind last minute or not, I'm really glad to have had time with you these past three weeks. Sorry I'll just go now."I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to me.

"Erwin, thanks that means a lot. I've .. just uhh thanks for taking care of me these past three weeks." I said grabbing his large hands in my small ones.

Erwin ran his finger through part of my hair, taking a step closer to me he leaned down and kissed me. Shocked at first I stood there frozen like an idiot. He noticed and began to pull away, I grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him back to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, so gently as if afraid to crush me. I slowly moved my hands and arms around his neck and raised my self on my tiptoes so he didn't have to reach so far down. We pulled away and looked into each other eye's searching for any sign of words to say only finding none.

"Sorry I shouldn't have.."

"No I shouldn't have pulled the.."

"It's fine..."

We stared at each other still holding one another before Erwin kissed me again picking me up in his arms. _Finally I knew that all that flirting had to mean something_ I smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

He had soft lips or maybe they just felt because I had wanted them for so long. My fingers were tangled in his slicked back blonde hair, which would need to be re-slicked before the graduation ceremony. His arms held me up in the air as I wrapped my legs around him , so I wouldn't fall.

"Minaka you in here?" I heard Reiyna call from the door. Erwin and I broke apart and he set me down gently.

"you fix your hair and we'll just say you were helping me calm my nerves okay?" I whispered to him. Though I kind of forgot that I'm a bad whisperer.

"Minaka I can hear you, is that- Woah!" I pulled Reiyna through the door so no one else would hear things they weren't meant to. "Hi Captain Smith." Reiyna saluted.

"At ease cadet." Erwin said _he's so cute when he's all serious_ I thought to my self.

"So What do you need Reiyna, I was a little busy?" I made the little head nod at Erwin and some of my lip stick on his face.

"Captain you may want to wipe off the lipstick that Minaka left on you." Reiyna smirked. " I had a feeling you two were going to get together, just not so soon."

"Is is really that noticeable?" Erwin asked looking in my mirror.

"Yeah come down here and I'll help you with it." I wiped it off with my thumb and then the small amount on my hand off on a tissue.

"So are we still going to graduate because we need to be there to find out rankings in about 10 minutes?" Reiyna asked.

"Shit I"ll see you later?" I asked looking up at Erwin.

"Yeah after graduation, in the dinning room." He smiled down at me.

"Okay see you later." I began to walk out the room.

"Hey wait a minute Mina, come here."

"Yes Erw-" he cut me off with a quick kiss and a good luck before we parted ways.

"Here you stand as part of the 89th training squad, but tomorrow many of you will all part ways. Those who ranked in the top 10 will be able to join the Military police by tomorrow, even if you didn't place in the top 10 you may still apply for the Military police. The other choices are the Garrison, where you will maintain the walls for humanity's safety or the Survey corps where you will give your hearts for the sake of humanity." said Commander Keith Shadis to all of us graduates.

"Now I will not lie I'm here to hope many of you join the survey corps," He said more about the survey corps before saying,

"If you wish to join the survey corps then you may stay if not go and join the other two branches."

Many people left only 4 of the top 10 stayed, Reiyna, a guy named Charles, Casandra and I.

Charles was a young man of average height and bright green eyes, he was a very loud kid and loved to make people laugh. Casandra on the other hand was very serious and solemnly smiled at anything. She joined the training corps with the exact goal of killing all of the titans and becoming commander of the survey corps.

A few of the other kids from the 89th training corps stayed but many left not wanting a job where everyday you may die. I looked at Reiyna, she had ranked two which makes sense since we were training with the survey corps because we were the best. I had ranked first and as proud as I was I was also terrified. _ What if I turned out to be terrible beyond the walls? Or what if I caused someone to die? Or worse if I caused someone I cared about to die? _These thoughts rushed through my head faster than anyone could ever dream of running.

After the graduation ceremony was over Reiyna and I went back to HQ, namely the dinning room. I opened the door it was dark except for one candle lit with Erwin sitting by it napping I think. I walked over to him the soft click of my boots against the floor the only sound in the room.

"Erwin , hey love wake up." I said shaking him slightly, he stirred a bit but didn't wake up. "Erwin come on, I have exciting news for you." I whispered , he still didn't wake up. I'd ave to resort to drastic measures. I sat on his lap and gave him a small kiss on his lips, he suddenly woke up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Con**grad**ulations Mina, how'd you place?" he asked smiling at me and the bad pun.

"First,naturally." I joked about that naturally part. He chuckled I could feel run though my body.

"That's great come on I have something to show you." He said picking me up. "Close your eyes, I'll tell you when to open them."

"Erwin this sound like a start to a bad murder." I laughed a bit.

Erwin carried me through the halls and out the door, I could feel the arm cool down, we were definitely outside.

"Okay open them." he said.

I opened my eyes and saw Mike, Hanji, Stephanie, Reiyna, Levi and the rest of Levi's squad all around a table with cake and some boxes.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled, especially Hanji she was the loudest.

"That's right it's my birthday tomorrow. Guys.." I smiled beginning to tear up " Stop it you make me cry so much."

"Oh Minaka it's okay we're here for you." Hanji ran over to Erwin and I. Erwin had put me down so Hanji would be able to hug me right.

"Thanks Hanji, Thanks all of you." I smiled up at Erwin and he smiled back down at me.

I enjoyed the night with my friends dancing and laughing, drinking and eating and more importantly making out with Erwin. When it was all over Erwin and I went back to his room like every night for a nice little rest.

**Hi how have y'all been? Hope you're still liking the story and thank you for your support and continued support, just so you know I have the whole story mapped out and it will be bout 20-25 chapters. So yeah have a great day, night, after noon whatever. **

** Remember all you need is love- CAP**


	10. Chapter 10

The morning light shone through the window and landed right in my eyes.

"Jesus Fuck." I hissed as I shielded my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I looked over to see Erwin sitting at his desk looking over some papers, and writing stuff down and wearing glasses.

"Nothing just the sun in my damn eyes. Also you look really good with glasses." I said getting out of the bed. Erwin's shirt hung off my shoulder as I walked over to him. I leaned against his desk and looked over what he was doing.

"Sleep well?" he asked signing something.

"Yeah, you?" I asked brushing some hair out of his eyes. He sat down the pen and looked up at me.

"You're beautiful in the morning you know," He smiled at me, I blushed. I was used to flirting with him but now that he was mine, at least I think he was...

Erwin moved his head towards mine and kissed me once on my small pink lips. I let my arms rest on his broad shoulders as I dipped my head down for him. It was quite weird having to reach down for somebody I had never had to do that, not even for Levi and Reiyna was close enough to my height that it wasn't much of a dip. Erwin slowly stood up and wrapped me in his arms. He began to kiss down my jaw and to my collar bone, it tickled and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked resting his forehead on mine.

"It tickles when you kiss my collar bone." I giggled.

"you're adorable, you know that right?" he asked kissing my nose. I smiled and gave one last kiss before going to get dressed in my room.

Now before you get the wrong idea nothing happened, **nothing **you sick minded people.

Today was Wednesday, which meant oh no god no she wasn't...

"Minaka open up I know you're in there! The sooner you let me in the sooner we get this over with." Reiyna called from outside my door.

"Fine, you know you are my best friend you can just let yourself in?" I reminded her, look when you've been friends, much less best friends for a few years you have no boundaries.

"Well I didn't know if you'd be busy with Erwin." she smirked "So tell me all that happened last night." She sat cross legged on my bed like a child ready for story time.

"Nothing we came in and went to bed, it's not like we're dating or anything." I told dashing all hope she had of me having a sex life.

"Well you are aren't you?" She asked.

"Are what?" I asked for clarification.

"dating, you guys are dating right?"

" honestly" I sat down on my bed with her "I don't know I mean he kissed me last night a lot and this morning, did you know he wears reading glasses?"

"No but that aside do you think you're dating? And do you want to date him?" Reiyna asked. That was a god question do I think we're dating, yes I mean I guess do I want to date him, well I mean either of could die and leave the other heartbroken any time but I do really like him, so yes I want to date him.

"Yes to both of them" I said _I just hope he feels the same_.

"Oh and Happy Birthday, later you need to blow off your man and come hang with me" she said as she left me to get ready.

After breakfast we met some of the new recruits, none of which were joining our squad, thank god but it was so they knew their commanding officers. That group did not include me. Then we went our separate ways and Erwin had to do some paper work so he said we'd catch up after dinner. SO instead of being bored I went to see where Reiyna was, I walked out to the courtyard only to find her laughing away with Levi. WAIT Levi laughing- I jumped behind a wall so they wouldn't see me.

"Wait so you've never seen fireworks?" Reiyna laughed looking into Levi's gray eyes.

"No is that such a big deal Mon ange" did he just call her 'my angel' ?

" You know" Reiyna leaned into Levi, " I absolutely love it when you speak to me in french." She smiled up at him her green eyes dancing with butterflies.

" Je suppose que je vais devoir le fair tout temps alors" he said resting his head on top of hers.

"What does that mean love?"She asked pressing her face into his shoulder.

"It means _I guess I'll just have to do this all the time. _Maintenant, je vais vous embrasser." And he kissed her. _MY cousin …. my serious to death is... like fuck I don't even know what to say! Well she seems happy. It's not that I don't want her to be happy it's just unsettling... Yeah I mean I'm more upset she didn't tell me._

"What'cha doing?"

"Who the-?" it was just Stephanie, " Hey Stephanie."

"Minaka what have I told you call me Steph, I want you to think of me as your adviser and sister and back-up in crime." Stephanie- I mean Steph said putting an arms around me.

I never realized how tall she was, she had to be a good 5-6 inches taller than me so that's make her about 5'6", no wonder she looked so natural with Mike. I now noticed her hair wasn't individually cut it looked more like it was all done in one fell swoop. Could something have happened to make her...?

"Yeah sorry, I'm just spying-"

"Apology accepted and who re we spying on, it's not Erwin is it?" she said hiding with me.

"Levi and Reiyna over there." I pointed to the only two people in the courtyard. Steph was tall enough to look over my head so she looked and saw them being all flirty.

"They're dating? Jeez everyone is hooking up." she mused, "Well Mike and I have y'all beat we've been together the longest." she smiled and looked down at her wedding ring.

"How did you guys meet anyways?" I asked her, I always loved her how couples meet stories.

"I'll tell you in my room come on." and she dragged me to her room.

**Wow two chapters in one day, think I should make a side story for Reiyna and Levi stuff or no? Or Stephanie and Mike? Want one shots of your favourite pairings of mine or canon x canon message me and I'll post it with the rest of them in Snk one shots. So yeah only own Steph, Charles, Casandra, Minaka and Reinya not the rest. Thanks for your support up til now and your continued support, means a lot to me.**

** Remember all you need is love- CAP**


End file.
